Reverse
by MerryFairy
Summary: What if Akiyama was invited into a mysterious game called the Honesty Game but due to its restrictions, he needs help from the foolishly honest? On permanent hiatus.
1. Meeting

Reverse

Summary: what if Akiyama was the one in need of help in the "Honesty Game"?

If I owned it, would I be here now?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say I bear the title of the foolishly honest proudly. I personally wouldn't say that but if no one tells the truth, how can anyone be trusted? Honesty is always the best policy. Besides, is it really that bad to be truthful? I don't think it is. I'm sure someone in this world would appreciate knowing there is a soul somewhere in the world which is honest albeit foolish.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say that I am a terrible person. I wouldn't argue after all it was me alone who was able to bring down an MLM company. I swindled millions of yen from people who weren't that better than me. I wouldn't call myself a swindler or anything along those lines. However when it comes down to the bottom line, I am a swindler. I'm sure no one in this world feels comfort knowing horrid people like me fill this world alongside them.

The news reporters clustered around the only entrance and exit of the prison like flies around garbage. Each one with their information recording device in their hand, waited for the opportunity to get as much as a word from the man Akiyama Shinichi. The media proclaimed him as a genius swindler three years ago. Now that his time had been served, he can leave the iron and cement behind and trade it in for freedom and fresh air. Even though he was a bright young man, he threw it away and now his future was as dreary as a stormy night sky.

The reporters waited minute upon hour. The doors finally opened rigidly. Some unknown person walked through. He looked soulless. They walked on by. 'Not him.' someone murmured. This caused a chain reaction of murmurs within the group. The two guards keeping the swarming investigators at bay began to shuffle the reporters back. A sense of anticipation was whipped up around the group of journalists. Another police officer appeared from the doors. 'You do realise that Akiyama is a master of disguise, right?' the bespectacled man said and that one sentence sent the journalists into frenzy after the unknown convict which had walked by.

The bespectacled man took off his glasses and got changed. 'Now don't come back here, alright?' one of the real policemen said. There was no response from the swindler which had tricked the reporters into tailing some poor if not petty thief who deserves no wholesome attention from the media. The swindler, Akiyama Shinichi, walked off. 'What a cold man.' the officer tutted as he resumed his duty to guard the civilians from the convicts within the jail.

The swindler looked around. There was nothing to do but walk the rather lonely path. It was nice; it seemed almost like a strip of nature within the city. A girl with short hair and her friends walked past in blissful ignorance past Akiyama. He ignored them in return. He walked the back streets he wasn't used to, in order to avoid the presumably bustling streets of the market. He had expected change but there was none to be recounted. It was like time had stood still and he hadn't been in that wasteland of a building for three years. It could have astounded most people, but not Akiyama. The afternoon began to decline into a crisp yet summery descent. The moon began to drawl around the tall buildings piling into the sky. Akiyama found the apartment he more or less owned and opened it. So far no one had recognised him to be the genius swindler. It meant his face had been forgotten which even though the stain remained on his record, it did remain in the media. Not until the morning anyway, he was sure his face would splashed over the front pages of newspapers everywhere.

It was just as Akiyama predicted, he woke up the next morning and could look out on his little part of Tokyo and all the newspapers he could see were imprinted with his face on them. He looked younger in the front cover photos than he was. His hair slightly darkened by black and strayed by bleach. The bags under his eyes were non-existent too but his eyes remained the same. They remained small and dark. The photos made him look clean and neat, something which was no longer.

Akiyama went into the bustling market to buy breakfast. He didn't have much cash on him. Most would expect him to be rich as but he wasn't. His money had dwindled long ago, billions he had come to compile became collaterals in the plans he had formulated three years ago. With a few groceries from a local convenience store, Akiyama returned and a brief case had appeared on his doorstep.

There weren't a lot of things in this universe which confused Akiyama and this mysterious, black leather suitcase without a brand was definitely one of them...for now anyway. It was probably a lost item but if he was unlucky, it might just be full of hate mail. The MLM workers may have sent it to him as an embodiment of their misfortune. People had family within the MLM so it wouldn't be unheard of if it was something on long the lines of hate and misfortune. Akiyama opened his door and chucked the brief case into his house. He couldn't care less for it.

He kept it in the centre of what he calls his lounge room. It looked out of place, being new and bold in the midst of the drab greys and dusts. Akiyama put his outdate television on and there was nothing really to watch. Its brightness added a slight amount of more life into the flat. The only news he caught was about him. The world just wouldn't let go of the fact that he had ruined his life and the lives of others in the process. It was beyond annoying. It was out right irritating. It was almost tempting to watch some kid's show about talking shapes! However, such a programme would derange his sanity and his intelligence. Akiyama turned the television off before his intelligence could degrade. There was no good coming from the box of moving pictures. Akiyama dumped his plate in his sink and thought about cleaning up but motivation for it channelled through him at snail's pace.

The brief case was beginning to attract him. Its contents were a mystery and rather heavy. There was definitely something in there. He sat down on his lounge and heaved it onto his denim lap. Akiyama opened the brief case with a bored. Curiosity pelted down on him like a light sprinkling of rain and when the case was wide open, he was bewildered by its contents. It wasn't what he expected. He was expecting letters and photo evidence of his wrong doing. He wasn't expecting a newspaper, a video tape and millions of yen in cash. What was going on?

Akiyama's fingers leafed through each individual bundle of notes. He counted a hundred million yen in the least. As he did it, Akiyama tried to make sense of the situation. He had been sent this money since the video tape had his name on it in cursive English. There was also a newspaper but it seemed to be the same as all the others in Tokyo. His eyes strayed back to the video tape! Of course, it must have the answer to this mystery on it. One problem, did he even have a VCR. Putting the money and tape back into the brief case like he had found it, Akiyama began a fruitless search for his VCR. He was certain he hadn't sold it or tossed it.

It took two hours but eventually, Akiyama had set it up and put in the video. It took the most amount of time to set it up. He had a mental blank regarding the instructions. Grey, white and black fuzz appeared on the television screen. It went blank for two seconds and then the video began.

A demonic face appeared on the screen in the midst of shadows. A man in a mask began to talk. He wore a tuxedo. The mask had puffy cheeks and was pale with a sick, yellow tint to it. A violet third eye appeared in the forehead, above two bulging white ones. 'Welcome to the Honesty Game, Akiyama Shinichi-san. I am the Honesty Game Officer for this round of the Tournament. I regret to inform you that I cannot give away my identity; you may refer to me as Leronira. I sincerely welcome you to the game. This is Round One of the Honesty Game, a game where if you lie there will be punishment. This game will test your intelligence as far as we can push it. The money you have been granted sums up to 100 million yen. We have stolen it from its original owner, if you do not return the money by the specified date of Sunday June 14th, the owner will prosecute you and without trial, you will be given seven years minimum as your sentence. Check the letter sent to you for further details of this Honesty Game. Also, be warned; we know your capabilities and there will be punishment if you choose to utilise them.' The voice of the demonically faced man was deep and his words struck discord in Akiyama. This was not a pleasant surprise. He would have preferred hate mail over an unfair predicament such as this.

Akiyama went into his version of a state of panic. He didn't receive a letter with this accursed briefcase, unless it came separate. The Honest Game gave an air of truth and morale to the tongue, surely that Leronira guy or whoever wouldn't be as underhanded as to set up a person with a framing without hope of even fighting back.

Akiyama rushed downstairs to where the mail kept. He hadn't checked on it so maybe he was sent it as an individual item. 'Mail please.' He demanded. The old woman, the landlord, shuffled out back. It took her a long time and not just because she had to hobble around with a cane. She had returned with two plastic bags full of white envelopes. 'You also received this.' she said her voice shaky. She searched under her desk for something. When she popped back over the desk, she had a black envelope with lacy writing in English. 'I presume it belongs to you.' She said and Akiyama snatched the envelope.

'Yeah, it does.' He said. He took the bags with him. The bags were probably going to be a combination of bills, spam and hate mail but the black envelope was going to serve to be most useful in regards to the unfolding problem.

He tossed the transparent bags onto his lounge and sat down. He tore into the black envelope and pulled out a white post card. It was white on both sides, there was an Honesty Game plaque on one side of the card and on the other side were information and a picture of two adorably plump winged cherubs holding a banner with Latin words on it. The words were Verum, Fide and Diliges. In Japanese they were Shinjitsu (Truth), Shinko (Faith) and Ai (Love). Was it a hint or a slogan for this Honesty Game business? For now, the answer was in murky water. Akiyama read the card:

_Dear Akiyama Shinichi, we the Honesty Game Office wish to invite you into our game. You may decline or accept based on how you deal with the briefcase of 100 million yen. Do not open the briefcase if you would rather decline as there are high stakes should you lose. Should you fail complete this round of the game's requirements. The money that was sent to you, the 100 million yen, in your possession is considered stolen. The object of the game is to return the money to _[Mochizuki Bank Manager Fujisaki Teruko]. _Fujisaki-san has agreed to let us borrow her money for this game however what she does not know is that she also agreed to letting you have it. You can take it and spend it, then suffer the consequences of being sent to jail for seven years without trail. Your choices will end on Sunday June 14__th__. However if you choose to track down Fujisaki-san and return the money which in your possession is considered stolen, then you will be rewarded and allowed into the next round. May your inner goodness guide your choices within this game - sincerely the Honesty Game Office._

It sounded extremely farfetched but the video he had watched confirmed it. Akiyama reread the card only to realise that he was screwed. He could have ignored the suitcase but didn't. He could have collected this valuable piece of fate earlier but didn't. He had unwittingly accepted into a game he didn't fully understand. What to do now? He needed a job to get a cash flow but according to the card there was a reward which was probably going to be money or some other useful commodity, he could always take the money but then he would have to go back to jail. Then there was that part about the next round which was worrying.

Akiyama didn't know if it was lack of sleep or vitamins but his brain was not working. In fact it was still mulling over the written and spoken facts. What if this was a new type of fraud? What if there was no "Fujisaki Teruko"? There were so many "what if" scenarios floating in his mind. He was trying to figure out what to do. The obvious thing to do in his case was to return the money but to do so; he would need to employ some of his "abilities". The ones he had picked up in university through psychology classes. There was a punishment of sorts if he chose to use the wrong ones. According to the title and the logic which followed through, he believed the ones he couldn't use were most likely manipulation and lying. That rules out most plans since debt and death were probable punishment. They had done their research well, like a stalker. They probably were.

Akiyama sat back on his lounge. Flicked through the mail and sorted it into the piles he had predicted. His mind solely focused on figuring out how to win this game called Honesty. For some reason, a tiny snippet of a memory kept coming back, resurfacing. This memory of a short haired thirteen year old he had passed by once while he was at Teito. He hadn't met the girl face to face but from the way she carried herself, it was easily to distinguish her from her friends and every other female face he passes by. She was foolishly honest apparently. Her friends had jeered her about her. He remembered passing a police box and seeing this girl in her school uniform return a 100 yen coin. If she retained that honest personality after all those years, she would be a great player in this Honesty Game.

Would it be stupid to think that she had remained that way and would reappear before him and listen to his outrageous story? There was only one way to find out. Akiyama's logic behind such reasoning was that since it claimed to be a game, why not treat it like a game?

It was Wednesday which meant school or working hours. She would be university student now, or so Akiyama guessed. He walked around, looking out for some female who resembled that faded face from his memory. Dressed all in black, Akiyama waited around. He walked aimlessly and wasted his money on a packet of cheapo cigarettes and even cheaper lighter. It was stupid but they were cheap. He kicked the habit years ago but a small craving tainted his lips. He sat down on a bench which was on the edge of a park. He watched people go by. He tried to figure out what sort of people they were judging by their clothes, as superficial as it was. But there was one girl who piqued his interest. He wasn't sure but he thought; had he passed this auburn female yesterday on the way back from prison? She wore a vermillion sweater with a pink skirt which was cut just above her ankles. She wore sensible, low stumped heels which were black. She stood out in the cluster of people, not because of what she wore but by the fact she was clutching something in her hand which Akiyama thought may have been important and by the fact she running in heels. He thought that was a taboo among women or was that just a stereotype? Intrigued and led by a whim, Akiyama discretely followed the young lady.

She stopped by a police box and Akiyama felt like stalker as he observed the situation. 'Excuse me, sir.' she said. Her voice was high pitched and rather sweet like honey.

'Yes?' a police man asked

'I would like to return a lost item.' She said

'What is it and could I have your name?' he asked and got out the paperwork for cashing in a lost item.

'I'm Kanzaki Nao...and I would like to return a 500 yen coin.' she said and put the coin on the desk and began to fill out the paperwork.

Akiyama smirked. He had found the girl who proudly bore the mantle of being honest to an almost foolish point. 'Thank you for your honesty, Kanzaki-san. I'm sure the owner of this coin will be happy to know you're returned.' The police officer said and the girl left the police station. Akiyama watched the girl leave and quickly caught her wrist. He felt like an idiot for doing so but this strange impulse had caused an even stranger reaction with his body. She let out a squeal. 'Be quiet! I promise I won't do anything!' Akiyama said alarmed and dropped her hand. Scared, the girl fled like a rabbit only to trip on a crack in the cement and face plant. Akiyama went up to her and gave her a handkerchief. 'Thank you.' She said and she dabbed her bloody nose with it.

'I'm Akiyama Shinichi and I'd like to ask you a favour.' Akiyama said feeling blunt.

'Have we met before?' she asked

'You may have seen me on the news.' Akiyama replied

'You're the genius swindler, aren't you?' she asked

'Yeah.' Akiyama said and the girl resembled an injured fawn as her eyes of brown displayed fear.

'So, why would an intelligent man like yourself need my help? I refuse to become an accomplice in your next scheme!' she said strongly but Akiyama doubted the conviction in her voice.

'I need your help to return some lost money to a woman named Fujisaki Teruko. Someone has given me the task of returning this money and I thought you would be the best woman to help me.' Akiyama said.

The girl looked uncertain. She sensed there was more to his story than what he led on. 'My name is Kanzaki Nao and I'm willing to listen to your story since you're in need of help but don't get the wrong idea, I absolutely hate liars.' She explained

'Thanks.' Akiyama said and he helped the young woman onto her feet. He led her back to the bench had been sitting on fifteen minutes ago. He explained the story of how he had accidentally accepted into this rather rigged game. She listened to him with her full attention. She only focused on Akiyama's story. 'I realise you may think I'm lying. That was what he concluded his little speech with. 'Why would I think that?' was what she had replied with.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: Okay, so that was longer than anticipated but I hope you liked it. I would appreciate reviews because I'm only planning to do the first round of this reversed Liar Game but should you want more of it then give me six positive reviews. Don't expect me to update like once a week but unless I say otherwise; I will try to give you an update once a month or more/less frequently but life has this thing where it likes me to go back on my word...

Also, notable characters (Yokoya, Fukunaga, Harimoto and co, etc) will appear if I choose to continue further but they mightn't be how you expect and speaking of you expect them to act, was that as OOC as I think it was? I feel Nao was really out there personality wise...same with Akiyama.

... MerryFairy :)


	2. Unhelpful

Reverse

Summary: what if Akiyama was the one in need of help in the "Honesty Game"?

If I owned it, would I be here now? Slight language...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say I bear the title of the foolishly honest proudly. I personally wouldn't say that but if no one tells the truth, how can anyone be trusted? Honesty is always the best policy. Besides, is it really that bad to be truthful? I don't think it is. I'm sure someone in this world would appreciate knowing there is a soul somewhere in the world which is honest albeit foolish.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say that I am a terrible person. I wouldn't argue after all it was me alone who was able to bring down an MLM company. I swindled millions of yen from people who weren't that better than me. I wouldn't call myself a swindler or anything along those lines. However when it comes down to the bottom line, I am a swindler. I'm sure no one in this world feels comfort knowing horrid people like me fill this world alongside them.

The girl looked uncertain. She sensed there was more to his story than what he led on. 'My name is Kanzaki Nao and I'm willing to listen to your story since you're in need of help but don't get the wrong idea, I absolutely hate liars.' She explained

'Thanks.' Akiyama said and he helped the young woman onto her feet. He led her back to the bench had been sitting on fifteen minutes ago. He explained the story of how he had accidentally accepted into this rather rigged game. She listened to him with her full attention. She only focused on Akiyama's story. 'I realise you may think I'm lying.' That was what he concluded his little speech with. 'Why would I think that?' was what she had replied with.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akiyama was inwardly dumbfounded by that response. 'So you believe me, without any need of visual evidence?' he asked, making sure this wasn't some sort of joke.

'You're talking about your problem earnestly with a girl you've only known for twenty minutes, why would you lie?' Nao asked and tons of reasons came to Akiyama's mind but kept quiet.

'Nao,' Akiyama began 'do you think you could help me?'

'Yes.' she replied

'So, what do you recommend doing?' he asked, he felt like he was an idiot, asking a girl younger than him with an unknown amount of intelligence for help.

'I'd say to go to the police and beg them for advice but considering you recently got out of prison that wouldn't be the smartest idea so if I was in your position I would go to the bank or get into touch with a most trusted one...' Nao said

'Mochizuki Bank, we need to find it.' Akiyama said. He was bitter when it occurred to him that such a simple answer had been overlooked by a tiny varying insecurity.

'I haven't heard of it as I am only used to banking at Mizuno Bank but I think I've seen the name "Mochizuki" down the street somewhere. Two years ago I think a new bank on Tsuyo was founded...I think. I could be wrong.' Nao said. Perhaps the city had changed whilst Akiyama had been sealed away.

'Could you take me there?' Akiyama asked

'Sure...if you don't mind walking.' Nao replied

'Not at all.' Akiyama said.

Akiyama followed behind the hopeless navigator. She took many wrong turns and made awkward, observational conversations. It seemed that she didn't like being a multi-person situation which was quiet but was a terrible conversationalist. This led Akiyama to believe that despite having a sweet and truthful disposition which could draw in many people like iron filings to a magnet, she could be rather anti-social. Nao suddenly stopped in front of cafe with the name "Mochizuki" in it. She turned a flushed scarlet and turned to Akiyama who had already noticed the fact Tsuyo had no new banks and the only thing knew about it was this Mochizuki Cafe. 'I'm sorry Akiyama, I got my wires crossed.' She said with a dismal ring in her voice.

'Do you have any other bright ideas?' Akiyama asked, he wondered if it came out more sarcastic than he wanted. He also wondered if Nao would take it as sarcasm.

'When I was in middle school, I had this wonderful teacher named Fujisawa Kazuo and besides my father, he's the only other man in this world I trust wholesomely. He always helped me when I had to deal with the beginnings of Father's cancer and told me if I was ever in trouble, he would always make time for me, regardless of how old I am or how old he is.' Nao said and it appeared she didn't hear any sarcasm in Akiyama's voice. If she did, she had probably ignored it.

'I see. Do you know where he lives?' Akiyama asked. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't want to follow a series of blind stabs in the dark for directions.

'Yes, I often visit him. He enjoys my company. His wife and daughter left him when he was fired from the school years ago. I don't know what he does now though but he has mentioned banking to me a lot.' Nao said

'I see.' Akiyama said, getting more information than he deemed necessary. However, he did remain slightly hopeful that maybe, by some fluke of fate this teacher of Nao's could work at Mochizuki.

Nao led Akiyama all over the different suburbs. Eventually, they stopped near a bus shelter. She glanced at the silver chain watch on her wrist. 'I really should be a university but I can always make time for someone who is in trouble or in need of help.' Nao said and she sat down on the vandalised, silver bench. Akiyama sat down next to her.

'So the bus...when should we expect it?' he asked. Nao glanced at her watch and then at the bus sign. Akiyama waited for her response which was turning out to come later than expected. He half noted an advertisement on his side of the shelter for a jewellery shop.

'It's not even five minutes away, give or take.' she finally replied.

'Good...' Akiyama said and his voice trailed off. It felt like there was suddenly awkward silence between them.

Despite being a little off centre from the city's centre, it was strangely quiet. 'So, this Fujisawa, what sort of person is he?' Akiyama asked. Even he couldn't tolerate Nao's quietness or the silence of surroundings too.

'He is extremely kind. He was my favourite teacher and was really good. He taught me so many things. I wish I had him longer than a year and a half.' Nao said. Akiyama couldn't decipher anything about what to expect when he meets this teacher. Nao's profiling skills sucked, and saying that would be putting it nicely as they were on par with a child's. There were disconnections between what she said though. If this guy was so kind, why had he been fired? Why had his wife and daughter left? Downsizing could be a factor in his abrupt end to his job and frustration from that downsize could have led to violence towards his family causing them to leave, or so Akiyama theoretically speculated.

The sound of squeaking tyres interrupted the flow of thoughts Akiyama had been dwelling on. The smell of gas was intrusive and hostile. A cloud of grey smoke washed over the bus shelter. Nao coughed and squinted as she searched for the cause whereas Akiyama remained the same as he had been: calm and slightly indifferent. The bus had arrived. There was a green stripe on it and there were flashing yellow words on its front. Nao got up and Akiyama followed. She got on and said hello to the driver. It appeared that they loosely acknowledged the other's existence. Perhaps she did visit this fellow quite often via this route. Nao sat down in the window seat and stared out the window. Everything had a murky tint on this side of window. The world had been given a dirty, glassy barrier between them and it.

The ride to Fujisawa's had been about fifteen minutes. Occasionally, Nao would comment on what she would normally be doing on a Thursday. Her days seemed relaxed and unchanging in Akiyama's opinion. He had however learned a few unnecessary things about the girl, things from the fact that she likes waffles to that she is doing a literature major and that she takes art classes at a community centre.

Nao got off the bus with Akiyama right behind her. She turned around and beamed. Her smile was as bright as the sun above them. 'Fujisawa's house is just a tiny walk away. It's the first on the right from that corner.' Nao said enthusiastically and she pointed to the area she meant.

'Okay.' Akiyama murmured. All he cared was that he could get guidance from the one the foolishly honest (and proud) was glad to know and trust. In fact, in about half an hour they would part ways, never to meet again. Nao would continue on with her unchanging, relaxed life and Akiyama would deal with this troublesome game and the even more troublesome problem of unemployment and getting employed.

Nao practically ran the way to the corner with Akiyama trailing along behind her. The image of the sun was replaced by the image of a hyperactive pet was formed in Akiyama's mental category of Kanzaki Nao. 'Here we are.' She announced and behind her was a rather normal house. The grass in the yard was overgrown and there was a collection of strange garden gnomes scattered about in the miniature jungle. 'Does it always look like this?' Akiyama asked

'Yeah.' Nao replied and she went up to the front door. Akiyama leaned against a pillar holding up a second storey to the house. He watched suspiciously. He felt uneasy being here. He knew of many shades of uneasiness but this one reminded him of the time he nearly encountered the resident psychopath at the prison. It was similar but not quite, after all, he was expecting an intellect with a cane at worst and not a muscle brain with a chainsaw.

She knocked on the door gently. Footsteps shuffled through over wooden floorboards, or at least that's how it sounded. 'It's nothing, just an old student of mine.' There was a gruff voice behind the door. 'Yeah, that one. The one I keep ranting and raving about. The girl is honest to the point of being foolish. The one with the sod of a father with cancer.' Nao heard every word. Such heinous remarks were spouting from his mouth. They couldn't be about her, right? But she knew they were. Her father had cancer and she was definitely honest to the point of being foolish. 'Nao?' Akiyama asked. He doubted that he was wrong but he'd like to think Nao had captured some form of truth in her idea of profiling her teacher. The door opened and middle aged man with greying hair and glasses was within the house. He had a red shirt with a sweater vest over it with black slacks. 'Fujisawa-sensei, I need some advice...well, a friend needs some advice.' Nao wanted to explain the situation but even she realised the risk which came with that explanation. The smell of liquor lingered in the air. Akiyama noticed but Nao didn't, it was too faint for someone who doesn't drink often to notice.

Akiyama randomly lit a cigarette which he had bought on that whim. A little bit of smoke trailed from his mouth and Fujisawa noticed "the acquaintance". 'Who is that man?' he grumbled pointing to the bleached haired youth in black.

'That is Akiyama-san.' Nao said 'He needs some advice.'

'What sort of advice? How do you know him?' Fujisawa asked and he arched an eyebrow to show conceding suspicion.

'We know each other from high school. We were in the same club, I was her upperclassman.' Akiyama quickly improvised before Nao could blurt out anything stupidly true.

'Yeah.' Nao mumbled. She didn't feel right lying. She had heard somewhere that the average person lies about seven times a day or something but it felt abnormal to fill a conversation's blanks or questions with little fibs which could ultimately lead to a massive snowball of lies and other problems. She felt a weak hatred for herself because she uttered agreement with the first lie.

'I see, so this problem, can it be quick solved, I have things to do.' Fujisawa groaned. He sounded very irritated and that just one uncouth, slip of the tongue could detonate him like a bomb.

Nao wondered briefly if Akiyama's problem could be explained in a quick manner as it took him twenty minutes to explain it without too many minor details she needn't worry about. 'I don't think it's a yes or no query like whether or not mercury conducts heat...' Nao said. Fujisawa was her science teacher.

'I don't have time for silly child games! I finally managed to locate my daughter; I want to meet her one last time before she completely shuts me off from my life! I never liked you Na! Your honesty is the same as stupidity in anyone's perspective! I was only being polite and was doing the teacher-like when I told you that if you ever had a problem you could come to me!' Fujisawa turned into a snake with fangs loaded with venom and hatred in Nao's eyes. Akiyama's intuition had actually predicted an outcome like this, he was getting sharp. Despite his intelligence berating his mind, Akiyama struck out on pure instinct. He didn't know what he was fully thinking since he just lashed out. He grabbed that old man's collar and brought him close. 'How dare you speak to your ex-student like that? Up until now I had respect for the teaching profession but seeing some arrogant old fart like you treat her like that just pisses me off!' Akiyama growled. He dropped the dirt-bag. 'Nao, let's go. This place is just a hellhole of a dead end.'

'I'm really sorry, Fujisawa-sensei.' Nao whispered forgivingly through tears.

Akiyama led Nao to the park which was on the opposite side of the block if one had taken the left turn. It was an abandoned park, the only people around was two elementary school girls with a parent to share and a picnic. They were a world away from the young adults on the opposite end sitting on the rusty, emerald green swing-set. All the benches in the park had been deteriorated into rust and creaky wood from lack of maintenance and rain. Nao sobbed into her hands. 'Did he mean it?' she croaked

'I think so.' Akiyama said bluntly and that sent Nao into a wail. 'With someone like you, you're so friggin' honest that it makes it toddler's play to fool.' His words were surprisingly vehement to Nao's ears. She began to cry harder. Akiyama knew women could get emotional at times and needed to be comforted but this was ridiculous by his standards, unless the guilt nagging his eyes and ears had something to say about it. He released an inaudible sigh of exasperation. It was exhausting to deal with the mood swings of this girl. 'What I mean is that...your honesty, though it is a virtue, is your Achilles' heel. People will take advantage of that...maybe that's why, of all people, you weren't invited into the Honesty Game,' Akiyama paused and Nao soaked the information in her brain.

He was relating it back to that confusing concept of the Honesty Game but was dulling it so that even she could understand it and say with a proud and bold voice: "Ha, I do understand it!" Akiyama ruffled his hair, looking for the words he should eloquently use next. 'It's becoming obvious to me that only the best at being dishonest have probably been invited to play this game, instead of the people who pride themselves on being tellers of truth and destroyers of lies. You should be proud that you have a...honourable disposition...' Akiyama didn't really know where this was going. It wasn't often that he had conversations where he just hoped he could find a point half way through his side of the talking. 'So stop crying, it'll get you nowhere in life.' That was the best Akiyama could finish with. Nao did as he said and ceased her crying but a few tears did roll past her pale, porcelain like cheeks. 'I will.' she murmured. 'Thanks.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: Okay, so that was definitely not what I anticipated but hey, I think you'll come to here and think: That was good for a rookie. Or something along those lines. Now it was also definitely longer than how I thought it would be too. My personal critique is that Akiyama was waaaaaayyyyyy too OOC but Nao, was perfect. If you have a problem with this opinion, just don't sue! I don't own it and I don't own the right mind to do it complete justice! For those of you who are hoping this will turn into a romance, I think I've good news for you then because I'm obviously going to end up writing in some fluffy, frothy stuff but probably no kisses. Also, that part about Fujisawa being a science teacher is something I added randomly.

...

MerryFairy :)


	3. Telephone

Reverse 3

Summary: what if Akiyama was the one in need of help in the "Honesty Game"?

If I owned it, would I be here now?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say I bear the title of the foolishly honest proudly. I personally wouldn't say that but if no one tells the truth, how can anyone be trusted? Honesty is always the best policy. Besides, is it really that bad to be truthful? I don't think it is. I'm sure someone in this world would appreciate knowing there is a soul somewhere in the world which is honest albeit foolish.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Some would say that I am a terrible person. I wouldn't argue after all it was me alone who was able to bring down an MLM company. I swindled millions of yen from people who weren't that better than me. I wouldn't call myself a swindler or anything along those lines. However when it comes down to the bottom line, I am a swindler. I'm sure no one in this world feels comfort knowing horrid people like me fill this world alongside them.

Akiyama led Nao to the park which was on the opposite side of the block if one had taken the left turn. It was an abandoned park, the only people around was two elementary school girls with a parent to share and a picnic. They were a world away from the young adults on the opposite end sitting on the rusty, emerald green swing-set. All the benches in the park had been deteriorated into rust and creaky wood from lack of maintenance and rain. Nao sobbed into her hands. 'Did he mean it?' she croaked

'I think so.' Akiyama said bluntly and that sent Nao into a wail. 'With someone like you, you're so friggin' honest that it makes it toddler's play to fool.' His words were surprisingly vehement to Nao's ears. She began to cry harder. Akiyama knew women could get emotional at times and needed to be comforted but this was ridiculous by his standards, unless the guilt nagging his eyes and ears had something to say about it. He released an inaudible sigh of exasperation. It was exhausting to deal with the mood swings of this girl. 'What I mean is that...your honesty, though it is a virtue, is your Achilles' heel. People will take advantage of that...maybe that's why, of all people, you weren't invited into the Honesty Game,' Akiyama paused and Nao soaked the information in her brain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was relating it back to that confusing concept of the Honesty Game but was dulling it so even she could understand it and say with a proud and bold voice: "Ha, I do understand it!" Akiyama ruffled his hair, looking for the words he should eloquently use next. 'It's becoming obvious to me that only the best at being dishonest have probably been invited to play this game, instead of the people who pride themselves on being tellers of truth and destroyers of lies. You should be proud that you have a...honourable disposition...' Akiyama didn't really know where this was going. It wasn't often that he had conversations where he just hoped he could find a point half way through his side of the talking. 'So stop crying, it'll get you nowhere in life.' That was the best Akiyama could finish with. Nao did as he said and ceased her crying but a few tears did roll past her pale, porcelain like cheeks. 'I will.' she murmured. 'Thanks.'

Nao thought about yesterday. She had a whimsy, fluke of a run in with none other than Akiyama Shinichi, the genius swindler which had been released from prison the day before. The morning the two met, he had accidentally accepted an invite into a mysterious, confusing game creatively called the Honesty Game. Nao didn't quite understand all the details because he had sloppily explained it, just so she could get the gist of it but it seemed that all he had to do was return some money to an equally mysterious woman by the name of Fujisaki Teruko who worked for yet another mysterious embodiment called the Mochizuki bank. The more Nao thought about it, the more she wondered if her honest disposition could help Akiyama. He was a genius after all but it did seem that his genius was restrained by the strict rules of the Honesty Game.

Nao's friends watched her play with the ice in her lemonade. They watched her with anticipation. Her naturally cute face was mauled by the look of blank thought. Her eyes of brown were distant. 'Nao? What's wrong?' her friend asked in a pitch, annoying voice. How anyone could tolerate that was a miracle but it seemed four people outside her family could.

'It's nothing, Risa.' Nao replied

'No, Risa's right...your acting strange. You haven't eaten a thing. I thought you hated wasting food.' The bottle blonde friend said

'I'm not as hungry as I thought I would be, Sonoko.' Nao replied. Her voice wasn't its freshly created honey sweetness it usually was, it was flat and bland. Sonoko playfully nudged Risa who playfully nudged the one other girl with them. 'Nozomi, are you think what I'm thinking?' Risa asked

'I think we might.' Nozomi had a grounded voice which was very much in contrast to Nao and Risa's.

Nozomi gulped down the last of her vodka spiked orange juice. Some would say four o'clock on a Friday afternoon is too early for any form of alcohol but she would disagree. 'So, it's just like I suspected.' Sonoko declared

'There must be a boy in Nao's life now.' Nozomi said

'Excuse me?' Nao asked. She nearly choked on the ice she had been chewing.

'Well, you're not eating and your spacy, so what other logical explanation is there?' Nozomi asked

'There are tons of other logical explanations.' Nao argued.

'Give us two examples then.' Risa asked

'Sure, my father could have gotten worse and...There could be financial issues facing me too.' Nao said. She came up with two perfectly good reasons for spaced out behaviour and lack of appetite. She wasn't lying about Akiyama, she was just dodging the answer with other valid answers, and she didn't see him in such a light. They had a unique if not strange acquaintance like relationship. No, it wasn't an acquaintance like relationship as it was more councillor and seeker of advice. Therefore it was nothing of the romantic sort.

Nozomi narrowed her stare towards Nao and sighed. 'And here I thought you had finally gotten a crush or are you still waiting on the day where a knight in shining armour picks you up over his shoulder and you ride off into the sunset on a white horse.' Nozomi said

'I'm not expecting something as extravagant like that...but I am waiting for the day I do see a bit of shining armour knight qualities in someone, I will admit that.' Nao said and a conversation around boys and love was ignited like a bonfire in the group of friends. Nozomi had a very sceptical view on it whereas the other three wanted knees on the ground and frothy, public declarations.

Half an hour later the group broke up since all the talk of love made Risa get a bit ambitious and ditched them for a lone guy who walked in. She was probably still standing around the cafe flirting with him. Compared to how Nao pictures flirting, Risa was a professional. Nao unlocked the door to her frilly, pink apartment and sat down on her wooden chair. She felt like pressing her face against the table next to it. Her brain was in overload. Earlier in the day she had to deal with an irritated, short fuse of a lecturer, an essay and of course her friends. Her phone buzzed in her cardigan's pocket. She pulled it out and it was a foreign number.

She put the phone to her ear. 'I'm looking for a Kanzaki Nao?' a male voice on the other end of the line.

'Akiyama-san?' Nao gasped, how had he gotten her number? She forgot to give it to him yesterday.

'It was merely a process of elimination once I figured out who you were contracted to.' He quickly explained before he started sounding like a stalker or telemarketer. He still sounded like a stalker though.

'I see, so why the sudden call?' Nao asked

'I've got a lead on Mochizuki Bank.' Akiyama said and Nao could hear a smirk in his voice. 'Quite the phantom this place.'

'Your there?' Nao asked

'Yes.' Akiyama replied

'Where is it?' Nao asked, wondering if she could pop over quickly and see if she could help.

'It's a place in Osaka.' Akiyama replied and that burst that bubble. 'It's a devil of a "Bank", if you can call it that.'

'I don't understand.' Nao said

'It's okay; I've been a bit secretive in this plan anyway. I'm going to need your help, you see what the Honesty Game letter failed to inform me about was who Fujisaki Teruko is. She is a lower branch in a loan shark bank. She has a criminal record which is worse than mine by miles. She also set up a fake front for one of her offices which has been shut down due to "health violations" and is due to start up again on Tuesday, 16th of June. So, she needs the money I "stole".' Akiyama explained

'Why would it start up Tuesday when she wants the money by Sunday?' Nao asked

'She gets the money Sunday but it's delivered on Monday.' Akiyama replied.

'So, why do you need my help?' Nao asked

'It's a gender thing. When can you get to Osaka?' Akiyama asked in response.

'I don't know, I could scratch together bus fare, I'm sure it wouldn't be too pricy but I've got to part time tomorrow...' Nao said, worrying.

'It's okay, it doesn't have to be soon, we have one day less than a month.' Akiyama said hearing the concern her voice denoting concern.

'That's good. I almost forgot.' Nao mumbled. Her voice was blurry on his side of Japan. The city around him was loud. 'Where are you staying? Are you eating well?' Weird questions which proudly displayed the maternal instincts Nao houses began to pour out of her mouth.

At first, Akiyama was taken aback by such motherly questions but he figured he'd only make her worry if he didn't answer or hung up. She wouldn't notice if he lied. 'I'm with a friend. I traded the cigarettes for a mattress on his floor. I'll be fine. I've already had a meal.' Akiyama replied.

'That's good. I'll see what I can do...I'll try to get to Osaka quickly but if I can't, I apologise. I don't want to have to burden you or your friend if I have to make you wait.' Nao said

'It is okay, no need to apologise.' Akiyama said and he felt like hanging up, he snidely thought about the plan and how he predicted Nao would react to the tinier details which he will need to inform her about. She would get as angry as her placid, mild personality would allow her. Even Akiyama would rather a different plan, he had time to bide so surely he could come up with a different plan although...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: Yay! Time to begin the next chapter. So, that maybe slightly skits, I was hoping to hint the plan *smiles evilly* which is going to "fun". I feel I'm getting closer to the personality of the characters. I think Nao is a very motherly person so her sudden outburst wasn't too out there, I guess. Don't sue if you disagree with that opinion. See you next time.

...

MerryFairy :)


	4. Guilt

Reverse 4

Summary: what if Akiyama was the one in need of help in the "Honesty Game"?

If I owned it, would I be here now? Also, sorry about how skits the layout of the chapters are. I only noticed when I put this up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Some would say I bear the title of the foolishly honest proudly. I personally wouldn't say that but if no one tells the truth, how can anyone be trust after all honesty is always the best policy. Besides, is it really that bad to be truthful? I don't think it is. I'm sure someone in this world would appreciate knowing there is a soul somewhere in the world which is honest albeit foolish.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Some would say that I am a terrible person. I wouldn't argue after all it was me alone who was able to bring down an MLM company. I swindled millions of yen from people who weren't that better than me. I wouldn't call myself a swindler or anything along those lines but when it comes down to the bottom line, I am a swindler. I'm sure no one in this world feels comfort knowing horrid people like me fill this world alongside them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::: ::::::::::::: ::::::

At first, Akiyama was taken aback by such motherly questions but he figured he'd only make her worry if he didn't answer or hung up. She wouldn't notice if he lied. 'I'm with a friend. I traded the cigarettes for a mattress on his floor. I'll be fine. I've already had a meal.' Akiyama replied.

'That's good. I'll see what I can do...I'll try to get to Osaka quickly but if I can't, I apologise. I don't want to have to burden you or your friend if I have to make you wait.' Nao said

'It is okay, no need to apologise.' Akiyama said and he felt like hanging up, he snidely thought about the plan and how he predicted Nao would react to the tinier details which he will need to inform her about. She would get as angry as her placid, mild personality would allow her. Even Akiyama would rather a different plan, he had time to bide so surely he could come up with a different plan although...

Akiyama let out a sigh. He was homeless and broke in Osaka. He didn't feel proud because he had to deceive the foolishly honest girl and there was a slight, childish fear that punishment (divine or otherwise) would manage to seek him out and bestow itself upon him. That girl, he thought, is hopeless. Hopeless – there was nothing more to it than that. He looked around Osaka. It was a bright city compared to the dullness of his residential Tokyo. Cherry blossoms lined a few of the streets brightly in the midst of the electronic lights. The buildings around Akiyama spanned out like individual worlds in the middle of tarred cross hatching if one were to look at it from above.

He walked around the foreign area pointlessly. His destruction of the MLM Company had taken him to a few places but Osaka wasn't one of them. There was nowhere for him to stay. There was no aforementioned friend. He still had his cigarettes on him. He lit one in a feeble attempt to console him. That craving had tainted his lips again too. His stomach yearned for some food, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. After all, the second he located the nearly mythical Fujisawa Teruko, other things became more important such as coming up with his plan, getting to Osaka and figuring out what he'd do once he's there. The latter part didn't come to him as easy as he thought. He resigned from planning ahead as he did since Nao's phone was just as mythical as that bank manager. There was nothing to do in this bright city but walk and hope some flash of inspiration strikes down on him like lightning. But that was too expectant and hopeful for his style. He had to find that lightning like inspiration by following it around like thunder.

Nao stared at her phone. The conversation she just shared with Akiyama was abrupt, sudden and then it was gone. She hadn't properly hung up yet. His number was still on the screen and her phone was making beeping noises. She got a pen and scrap of paper. She scribbled down the number displayed on the screen. She placed it on her refrigerator, it was a safe place and she hadn't paired it with a name so even if someone did find the number, they wouldn't be able to predict who will answer it. Nao sat down. She could feel a small pang of boredom. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Akiyama was being rather mysterious, like the plan he had devised for her was going to be dangerous. Surely he wouldn't sacrifice her health for his freedom, right? That's when Nao realised her rather odd predicament. She knew nothing about the genius swindler she was helping. Had she been tricked by him? Was this all some sort of elaborate scheme leading up to some terrible fate of debt or slavery or something even worse? This was bad. Nao didn't want to doubt Akiyama but he did have a history with tricking people out of their money and who knows what else. She needed information, would it be bad though to try and dig around though? No, it wouldn't, that's what Nao decided. She was doing it for her health and safety. This was just a precaution. He was the lying one who can't be fully trusted but why did this massive crack of doubt suddenly appear? All Nao could think was that Akiyama had placed this sudden bout of distrust from her on himself since he was been so secretive.

Yes, it is his fault, not hers.

Wouldn't that be lying to herself, though?

A strange turn guilt and confusion swivelled through her. Nao got up and sat down in front of her little yet bulky computer. She asked it to find out as much as it could about her new friend. She slowly learnt little bits and pieces about Akiyama Shinichi the genius swindler but it was the unexpected discovery she had made about him which made a little bit of Nao's innocence and naivety shatter like a snowflake on the ground. She discovered something about Akiyama's persona history, his family history. An online obituary about his mother had turned up on an online newspaper website. 'I'm so sorry...why did I have to do this?' Nao asked herself. Her voice was alien to her ears. It was hoarse and croaky. She sounded like a broken record. 'I'm so sorry...' she murmured continuously as she read about Akiyama's mother. She had committed suicide three years ago, the reason related to the fact that she had recently been swindled by a bank company who was promising her a rather pleasant loan. Nao felt terrible. There was nothing she could do now. She just had trust him with the unyielding faith she implants in every person she meets, no matter how brief. Akiyama probably had very valid reasons behind his quizzical behaviour. Maybe he was vying for something else which wasn't her distrust.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: I'm not proud of Nao's behaviour but I needed her to discover Akiyama's little secret about his mother for a later thing...so, look out for the next chapter.

...

MerryFairy :)


End file.
